Automated Names
Automated names are the names that the game automatically gives after your dragon has hatched. However, you can change these names to whatever you would like, including automatic names. However, whatever dragon's name you change, is not considered an automated name. Automated names, however, can only be a maximum of 9 characters in length. This is a complete database of all known autonames. Alpine Dragon *Al *Ben *Erie *Frosty *Julian *Pooky *Keiko Armadillo Dragon *Ancor *Bart *Ben *Bugsy *Chifi *David *Gaspy *Ishmael *Lobo *Nibbles *Santi Aztec Dragon *Ludo *Luz *Rodney Battery Dragon *Beamy *Chifi *Dor *Evia *Halo *JJ *Lex *Lobo *Severin Butterfly Dragon *Scooter *Xili Cactus Dragon *Beavis *Burat *Elliot *Koko *Pomona *Sparky *Fuffy Carnivore Plant Dragon *Ancore *Bart *Bink *Bitz *Fuffy *Hansel *Lex *Pomona *Spooks *Gaspy Chameleon Dragon *Bart *Bonzo *Elliot *Halo *Koko *Sassi *Evia Chinese Dragon *Sam *Sanderson Cloud Dragon *Andres *Foof *Keiko *Luz *Mist *Nessie *Nimbus *Rodney *Splashy *Wallace *Sanderson Cool Fire Dragon *Bart *Bruno *Boo *Bunny *David *Erie *Keiko *Luz *Nessie *Rodney *Rollo *Rupert *Santi *Yeray *Wilbur Coral Dragon *Bink *Bruno *Bugsy *Dor *Fuffy *Roxy *Santi *Skipper *Spooks *Wallace Crystal Dragon *Arthur *Bob *Boo *Bruno *Chuckles *Dan *Dino *Estal *Hansu *Julian *Lex *Pax *Pura *Quinlan *Tor Dark Dragon *Andres *Lex *Gaspy *Hansel *Gaston *Ruben *Spocky Dark Fire Dragon *Bunny *Hansel *Nessie *Rodney *Spocky *Halliwell Dandelion Dragon *Bud *Bink *Boo *Chuckles *Fluffer *Fuffy *Pooky *Rollo *Frosty Dragon Fly Dragon *Bink *Julian *Santi *Severin *Spooks *Sunny *Roxy Earth *Andres *Bart *Ben *Bobo *Bonzo *Bruno *Bugsy *Cedric *Elliot *Felix *Gaspy *Horacio *Issac *Koko *Milly *Nere *Nibbles *Nosey *Porky *Quinlan *Rueben *Rusty *Santi *Sunny *Wilbur *Ali Electric Dragon *Boo *Evia *JJ *Parsifal *Beamy Flaming Rock Dragon *Ben *Milly *Bruce *Porky *Rodney *Xili *Elliot Fluorescent Dragon *Ali *Bunny *Dino *Emery *Evia *Erie *Gaspy *Gaston *Parsifal *Beamy Fire Dragon *Ancor *Andres *Bruno *Bugsy *Bunny *Cedric *Dave *David *Daffy *Felix *Finn *Frans *Happy *Hansu *Kasia *Ludo *Luz *Milly *Nere *Nessie *Pebbles *Quinlan *Rodney *Rusty *Spiky *Sunny *Xili *Sanderson Firebird Dragon *Bud *Bink *Gaston *Nessie *Nosey *Spooks *Sunny *Pomona *Xili *Wilbur Fossil Dragon *Sunny *Rommy *Seba *Yari *Kevin *Marito *Pepito *Spooks *Blitz *Emery Gold Dragon *Beamy *Evia *JJ *Lobo *Nosey *Halo Gummy Dragon *Ancor *Fuffy *Isaac *JJ *Milly *Bruno *Parsifal *Pomona *Hennessy *Cedric *Bugsy Hedgehog Dragon *Koko *Ben *Bitz *Halliwell *Ruben *Elliot Hot Metal Dragon *Andres *Evia *Horacio *Parsifal *Pebble *hotty *roxy * Ice Dragon *Dave *Emery *Frans *Horacio *Pooky *Ruben *Wallace Icecube Dragon *Ali *Bugsy *Erie *Frosty *Rollo *Pooky *Skipper Ice Cream Dragon *Roxy *Sanderson *Sunny *Wallace *Frosty *Jullienne Velostrino Jade Dragon *Bink *Chifi *Chuckles *Dino *David *Fuffy *Pebbles King Dragon *Dor *Yeray Lantern Fish Dragon *Beamy *Beavis *Cedric *Evia *Halo *Roxy *Rupert *Sanderson *Skipper *Splashy *Wallace *JJ Laser Dragon *Daffy *Evia *Halo *JJ *Nosey *Rodney *Scooter *Xili Legendary Dragon *Ancor *Gaston *Bunny *Spiky *Pax *Pura *Tor *Jonskie Mercury Dragon *Dor *Happy *Lex *Lobo *Rusty *Sunny *Wallace Medieval Dragon *Chifi *Hansu *Quinlan *Rocko *Severin *Xili *Lobo Mirror Dragon *Andres *Arthur *Cedric *Daffy *Isaac *Ruben *Rusty *Spiky *Wilbur *Pura Mojito Dragon *Cedric *Fuffy *Spooks *Ruben *Kimberly Moose Dragon *Parsifal *Gaspy *Rollo *Erie *Evia Metal Dragon *Andres *Severin *Ruben Mud Dragon *Bruno *Dino *Ellio *Finn *Koko *Milly *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sparky *Splashy *Wallace *Sanderson Neon Dragon *Bitz *Cedric *David *Evia *Felix *Halo *Happy *Horacio *JJ *Julian *Nosey *Parsifal *Rupert Nenufar Dragon *Spiky *Bruno *Bud *Bunny *Fuffy *Halo *Happy *Henny *Horacio *Ludo *Nibbles *Pomona *Sanderson *Sunny Paladin Dragon *Elliot *Evia Pearl Dragon *Frosty *Horacio *Dor *Julian Penguin Dragon *Bitz *Frosty *Nipples *Izzy *Pooky *Skipper Petroleum Dragon *Kaspar *Lex *Izzy *Finn *Wallace Pirate Dragon *Sanderson *Blitz *Luffy *Milly Plant Dragon *Alvin *Lex *Fuffy *Gaston *Lodu *Pomona Platinum Dragon *Bruno *Severin *Milly *Dor *Emery *Henny Poo Dragon *Ben *Felix *Halliwell *Horacio *Kasia *Kesheek *Roxy *Skipper *Sanderson *Spocky Pure Dragon *Daffy *Ruben *Kasia *Dino Pure Dark Dragon *Ancor *Daffy *Sparky Pure Earth Dragon *Bugsy Pure Electric Dragon * Pure Fire Dragon *Hansu *Milly Pure Plant Dragon * Pure Metal Dragon *Frans *Milly *Rusty Pure Water Dragon *Quinlan Rattlesnake Dragon *Bink *Bruno *Bud *Fuffy *Halliwell *Hansel *Happy *Kaspar *Nibbles *Nere *Boo Robot Dragon *Luz Seahorse Dragon *sea war Seashell Dragon *Splashy *Roxy *Santi Sky Dragon *Wilbur Snowflake Dragon *Cedric Soccer Dragon *Bugsy *Chuckles *Dino *Emery *Erie *Hansu *Nessie *Izzy *Pookey *Rodney *Rupert *Rollo *Yeray Star Dragon *Ben *Bobo *Bonzo *Dave *Evia *Halo *JJ Steampunk Dragon * Cedric Storm Dragon *Ali *Alvin *Bunny *Halo *Kasia *Quinlan *Sanderson *Splashy *Poopy Spicy Dragon *Chuckles *Felix *Fuffy *Rodney *Spooks *Runs *Xili Tropical Dragon *Ben *Bink *Frans *Fuffy *Gaston *Koko *Ludo Vampire Dragon *Bitz *Frans *Hansel *Luz *Milly *Sassi *Scooter Venom Dragon *Ben *Bonzo *Izzy *Kaspar *Ruben *Rupert *Spooky Vulcano Dragon *Ali *Ben *Nessie *Nibbles *Porky *Rodney Water Dragon *Lex *Nere *Wallace *Wilbur Waterfall Dragon *Bonzo *Gaston *Koko *Milly *Porky *Skipper *Splashy Wind Dragon *Ali *Bart *Dan *Felix *Isaac *Pax *Pura *Yeray Wizard Dragon *Milly Zombie Dragon *Bitz *Chifi *Dor *Izzy *Lobo Category:Pure Ice Dragon